First time
by Cactusplant7070
Summary: It's Juvia s first time, she should be happy right?


(A/N: Hello I am in a bit of a sad/hurt mood so this isn't going to be a cute story and it's going to be very short. Well I hope someone likes it. Anyway I don't own these characters they are Hiro Mashima creations. I just enjoy putting them in scenarios. If anyone wants to know my next story will be a lot happier…hopefully. Please enjoy! ~Cactusplant7070)

_The first time_

Juvia never thought this day would come and so soon at that. Being happy at this moment was a given, yet when she glanced at him from afar her eyes stung and her heart ached. This wasn't what she had expected. Daring another look at Gray again Juvia couldn't help but notice the ring on his finger.

It had been three weeks since Gray announced the news. He and his soon to be beloved were going to tie the knot. The rest of their friend group was thrilled and decided to have a party to congratulate them on the upcoming nuptials.

That is why Juvia was currently sitting at a bar surrounded by some of her "closest" friends. Taking a sip of a concoction Cana suggested Juvia looked around the bar watching everyone drink and dance. Since Juvia had arrived at the bar everyone had been very awkward around her. Though she couldn't blame them, after all Juvia was watching the man she loved dance with such a beautiful girl….a girl that was not her.

Even in a crowded bar surrounded by friends Juvias never felt so alone. Giving a bitter laugh into her beverage she began to recall the painful memory as if had happened yesterday. In the past Juvia would have fought for his affection but that day had changed everything, after so long of waiting he finally gave her an answer. Too her dismay it was not the one she hoped for.

~~~FLASH BACK~~~~

It had been a few days after Gray and her had graduated high school. He had asked to hang out at one of her favorite parks. As they were walking the paths Gray had suddenly stopped.

"Gray? What's wrong?" Juvia asked slowing her pace to a halt.

"Juvia I have to tell you something."

In that moment Juvia swore her heart was going to beat out of her chest. What had he wanted to tell her? Was he going to confess? So many questions had run through her head.

"It's time I give you an answer...about my feelings towards you." he spoke slowly and avoided eye contact.

"I don't love you Juvia. I don't love you…the way you love me." He said watching her very carefully.

She stood there hoping she heard wrong or maybe it was all some twisted dream.

"..What?…." she whispered.

"I haven't been honest with you. In two weeks I am going to go study abroad. I won't be able to stay in contact with you much….. and I want to go alone. I liked hanging out with you in collage but now I want to live my life …without you clinging to me like glue." Gray refused to look her in the eye as he spoke which made her grateful so he couldn't see the tears beginning to form. She let his words process before she asked a question.

"Would you ever love…?" She began seeing if she ever stood a chance later.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but not ever." He stated quickly.

She stared at him shocked at his confession the tears she was holding back began to glide down her face. Ever emotion coursed through her pain, anger and loneliness. Gray stood there watching as she silently wept. He turned to leave thinking she needed space. Before he left Juvia called out to him.

"Gray …never apologize for the way you feel..." Juvia said trying to force a smile through the tears. In the end Juvia just wanted Gray to be happy, even if it means it's not with her.

"Juvia hopes you find someone who makes you happy and that they care about you just as much as you do them." With her final words he left. She crumpled to the ground once he was out of sight, she felt her chest constrict and found her breaths came out uneven and painful. Right then she wanted to stop time itself, go back and see what went wrong. If she knew then maybe it would be different. Why had he not wanted her? Sitting there for hours Juvia cried till her eyes were swollen and her voice was raw.

~~~~end of flashback~~~

Fast forward four years one would think she had gotten over him and moved on. She tried and man did she try her best to move on hoping to find someone who lit up her world just like Gray had hers. After so many dates Juvia lost count and gave up after the first year of desperately searching for someone like him. Finally deciding to just take a break from dating and put all her effort into her job.

It wasn't till a few months ago that Gray had got back from being abroad he even had reached out to her. Juvia was mad he had ignored her for years she should have just told him no and moved on. Yet love was a crazy emotion and it made even sane people do crazy things.

They began to bond again but nothing more than friends. After about a handful of meet ups Gray final told her about this girl he had met. Gray told her that he had followed the advice she had given him. She smiled and told him she was happy for him, ignoring the sharp stinging in her chest. After that she ran home and cried till she passed out from exhaustion. Don't get her wrong Juvia was almost a grown woman and should be over him...… Yet she couldn't he was her one and only true love. The sad part was that she quickly found out that the truth has quite an ugly side to it, just because you love someone doesn't mean they will love you back.

"Juvia!"

Shaking her head she glanced up at the voice that called her out.

"Thought you could use another."

Juvia smiled at the long brown haired woman.

"Thanks Cana but I think I will pass. I should head home soon anyway." Juvia said passing Cana the empty glass she was once nursing before.

"That should be you…" Cana said washing the dirt glass with a rag.

"It was never supposed to be me. As long as he is happy, I'm happy." Juvia stated laying down her tip for her friend. Rising from her seat Juvia looked through the sea of people and saw Gray was with his fiancée alone near the edge of the bar. Mossing her way over Juvia went over to speak to them.

Juvia faked a smile and congratulated the happy couple.

"Thanks Juvia." Gray said giving her a smile.

"It was nice meeting you." His fiancée said giving Juvia a hug.

Returning the hug she looked at Gray and felt a sharp jolt of pain against her chest.

"We'll I have to head home, got work early tomorrow."

"Here I'll walk you out." Gray offered getting up from his seat.

Gray and Juvia weaved through the crowd till she got to the door.

"Congratulation's you two are beautiful together.

"If I hadn't taken your advice I would have never met her. Thank you Juvia."

"No problem." She replied another jolt of pain hit her chest that made her breathing suddenly stop for a moment.

"Are you okay to walk home?" he asked noticing her turn a little pale.

"I'm fine. Go enjoy your party Gray, might want to hurry looks like Lyon is chatting up your fiancée." Juvia laughed as she watched Grays younger brother try to chat up the bride.

Glancing back at Gray she noticed he was just looking at her. Gray stared at her for what was probably a second but felt like hours to Juvia. It looked like he wanted to say something but instead he gave an awkward laugh.

"I guess I should go, be safe Juvia." He said giving her a nod.

Slipping out of the bar she made her way down the cobblestone road. She felt the drops of cold rain hit her cheek looking up she felt the sting in her eyes start again Juvia had tried so hard to get him out of her head through the years. What scared her more was that she might not ever be able to get over him?

"Why did it have to be him? Why someone who will never love me back." Juvia whispered towards the rain that was beginning to pour a little faster.

~THE END~

(A/N: I know not my best work and I swear I love this couple I don't mean to depict Gray being the bad guy some would say. I relate to this couple in my life and I just wanted to get this story out. Due to my mood it was just a sad story. Thank you for reading my work I will write better ones soon. ~ cactusplant7070)


End file.
